This invention relates to Bipolar Junction Transistors (BJT), and more particularly to BJTs with a base contact electrically coupled to the side walls of the BJTs intrinsic base.
A Bipolar Junction Transistor (BJT) is a three terminal electronic device commonly used in amplifying or switching applications. BJTs can be used both for high-power switch applications such as switched mode power supplies and for low-power switch applications such as logic gates. BJTs are also commonly used in vast numbers of products as amplifiers to provide either current gain, voltage gain, and sometimes both. From mobile phones to televisions, BJTs are used to provide sound reproduction, radio transmission, and signal processing.
A BJT is generally constructed of doped semiconductor material and its operation involves both electron and hole migration. A BJT can operate under different types of operation modes such as forward and reverse active, or cutoff and saturation mode depending on the biasing voltage applied. The Maximum Oscillation Frequency fmax is an important parameter to a BJT because it is the maximum frequency at which useful power can be expected from a device. There is therefore a continuing need for Bipolar Junction Transistor designs to deliver a higher maximum oscillation frequency.